Los Guerreros de la Luz
by Ultima Nero
Summary: Guilles, gran Mago negro, tiene como misión proteger a los Sombríos, los Magos negros puros. Se piensa que esta raza pertenece a los súbditos del demonio Caos, no obstante es un pensamiento ciego, pues la profecía dice que solo un Sombrío junto a tres compañeros, llamados los Guerreros de la luz, podrán acabar con él. Pero algo extraño pasa en su interior... ¿Quién es él realmente?
1. La profecía

Capítulo 1: La profecía

La medianoche se acercaba, y en ella se escondía una luna sangrienta entre nubarrones. Solo la manifestación de una luna de tal color, podría significar el inicio de una de las catástrofes más horribles.

Desh, tan solo tenía ocho años, acostado en la cama no paraba de tener más que otra pesadilla.

–¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –gritaba el pequeño entre llantos.

Una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos azules zafiro se acudió a la llamada de su querido hijo e intentó calmarlo acariciando su pálido rostro.

–Desh, cariño, nada de lo que has soñado existe –besó al crío en la frente mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello grisáceo.

De golpe, un hombre de alta estatura, entró en la habitación donde se hallaban madre e hijo.

–Sara, tenemos que irnos –anunció con un tono serio aunque por dentro, parecía inquieto y lleno de desesperación.

–El niño está teniendo malos sueños, no podemos dejarlo solo así...

El adulto agitó las manos lentamente y pronunció un conjuro en susurros, "Morfeo", y de pronto, el niño cerró los ojos y durmió con un rostro más tranquilo.

–¡Guilles! –chilló la madre enfadada. –¿Cómo te atreves a dormirlo así?

–Despídete del niño y vámonos –respondió firme. –¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

Sara volvió a besar la frente del pequeño, que en ella rociaba gotas de sudor.

–Mamá... Papá... –dijo Desh en sueños una vez dormido.

Dejaron al niño dormir y salieron de casa paso leve.

–Las cosas se han puesto peor de lo que pensábamos. El rey de Cornelia y Brahne, reina de Alexandria, han hecho un pacto de unión para extinguir la raza Oscura, o lo que es peor, usarlos como esclavos. Juntos han levantado el Imperio Cornelialexandrino.

Sara se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía creer lo que oía. Un imperio tan poderoso como ese, podría alcanzar todo lo que en sus manos se dejara. Acto seguido, alzó su bastón de maga y este desprendió una aura tan roja como la luna, invocando al Esper que los guiaría, Valefor.

Ambos se subieron al lomo del dragón y este emprendió el vuelo.

–¡Vanish! –pronunció Guilles esta vez alzando su bastón y al instante, se hicieron invisibles. –¡Hacia Bhaar! –ordenó al Esper que pronto surcaría los cielos por encima de esas enormes nubes.

Bhaar era una de las pocas ciudades de los Magos Negros, que aún no había sido invadida por los Cornelianos, pero Cornelia ya había enviado sus tropas en barcos voladores procedentes de Lindblum.

-La profecía está cada vez más cerca de cumplirse, el segundo milenio se aproxima, tan solo quedan unos pocos años. –Guilles calló cabizbajo y prosiguió con un tono apagado. –pero estos pocos años son suficientes como para acabar con todos los Magos Negros... Y si la profecía se cumple... No habrá cuarto guerrero de la luz... Y... -no sabía cómo continuar, pues se esperaba lo peor de lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir. –Y el ciclo acabaría quebrándose, al igual que el mundo que conocemos.

–Todo por ese estúpido pensamiento... Creer que los Magos Negros son sucesores de Caos y seguidores de Garland... El poderoso guerrero Corneliano que acabó corrompido por el mal. –dijo Sara también con un rostro triste.

Llegaron a Bhaar y Guilles ordenó al Esper descender. Una vez bajo las nubes, podían

contemplar la catastrófica guerra entre el Imperio Cornelialexandrino y la línea de resistencia Sombría.

–¡Ocúpate de las curas, Sara! -Guilles se puso en pie sobre el lomo del dragón y saltó hacia el campo de batalla conjurando un Hielo++ mientras descendía una vez desvanecida la invisibilidad. Columnas de hielo se levantaron y alertaron a las tropas enemigas. Desgraciadamente, por mucho daño que produjeran sus ataques mágicos, las magas blancas cornelianas siempre estarían ahí para curar sus heridas, cosa que dificultaba la victoria Sombría.

Justo antes de llegar al suelo, dio un golpe de bastón al aire que haría levantar una nube de viento que pararía la caída. En ese momento lo que más le preocupaba era la magia blanca enemiga, había que alcanzarla lo antes posible.

–¡Sombríos! ¡Tenemos que drenar el maná de las magas blancas! –ordenó Guilles, que era bien conocido por el rey de Bhaar y se le había otorgado el don para guiar a los Sombríos en la guerra.

Las Magas Blancas se situaban detrás de aquella multitud de soldados, por lo que haría difícil la vía de contacto.

–¡Sombríos! ¡Dirigíos hacia las Magas Blancas paralizando los soldados que se interpongan en el camino! ¡Será un tiempo clave y muy corto, así que más os vale correr!

Los Magos Negros obedecieron y lograron esquivar a los soldados parando el tiempo con "Paro". Solo los más veloces de los Sombríos llegaron a la zona de apoyo Cornelialexandrino donde se hallaban las Magas Blancas. La intención de los Sombríos no era acabar con sus vidas, si no, drenar el maná de ellas y así lo hicieron con el conjuro "Aspir".

Al poco tiempo, aquellos Magos Negros probarían el filo de las espadas de los soldados una vez finalizada la alteración del tiempo. Pero el esfuerzo no habría sido en vano, ya que los soldados se habían quedado sin remedios ni cura mágica.

Sara junto a Valefor, volaron sobre los Sombríos conjurando "Revitalia" sanando las heridas poco a poco al paso del tiempo. Infortunadamente, solo ella podía encargarse de curar a sus aliados pero para muchos ya era demasiado tarde.

Los Magos Negros estaban a punto de alzarse con la victoria. El número de soldados se iba reduciendo cada vez a mayor velocidad y solo pocas Magas Blancas conservaban su maná después del drenaje anterior a la mayoría de ellas.

Cuando el triunfo Sombrío estaba casi cantado, un enorme destello cegador iluminó el cielo oscuro y unos segundos después, ese centelleo se apagó y apareció un gran Barco Volador enemigo. Este no parecía ser ofensivo, sino, carguero.

–Oh no... –dijo Sara con todas sus esperanzas por los suelos.

Del Barco Volador bajaron décimas de Magas Blancas y estas conjugaron "Espejo" hacia sus tropas haciendo que todo hechizo mágico hacia ellos, rebotara hacia los mismos Sombríos. Ya todo estaba perdido.

–¡Cargad los cañones! –gritó el Jefe de las tropas aéreas.

Los Barcos Voladores ofensivos empezaron a armarse con los cañones apuntando a Bhaar. La guerra había dado una vuelta. Los guerreros derrotados se reanimaron gracias a la curación de las nuevas Magas Blancas.

–No puede ser... –a Guilles se le abrieron los ojos como platos y rápidamente reaccionó. –¡Retirada! –mandó a sus tropas, pero muchos de ellos no lograron huir pues los cañones los habían alcanzado.

La ciudad estaba siendo bombardeada y en cuestión de minutos acabaría destruida en un montón de escombros. Los Sombríos que lograron escapar de esos cañonazos, acabaron rodeados por escuadrones Cornelialexandrinos. Ninguno consiguió salvarse. Uno de los cañonazos dio en una ala de Valefor y este aterrizó forzosamente impactando de pleno al suelo.

–¡Sara! –chilló desesperadamente Guilles y fue corriendo hacia ella deslizándose por el hielo.

La vio tendida en el suelo junto a su Esper, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, estaba dando sus últimos suspiros.

–Sa... Sa... Sara... A... Aguanta... ¡Por favor no te vayas! –suplicó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

–Guilles... Cariño... Ocúpate del niño... Nuestro Desh... –dijo esbozando una sonrisa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

–No... No puedo hacerlo solo...

–Sé que sabrás hacerlo... Serás un buen padre... Y el mejor... –se silenció unos segundos, poco a poco iba dejando de temblar –Te quiero... –cerró los ojos y pegó su último soplo.

–¿Sara? –la zarandeó con fuerza pero vio que no respondía. –¿¡Sara!?

¡SARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –dejó ir un grito de desesperación al aire mientras lágrimas rociaban su rostro. A lo lejos pudo observar que se acercaban diez soldados con la intención de acabar con él.

–Me las pagaréis, malnacidos... –se subió al lomo de Valefor, que parecía que aún podía volar, con Sara sobre su hombro y apuntó a los soldados con su bastón. –¡ARTEMA! –una esfera de un color iris surgió de entre el grupo de soldados, y de golpe, esa esfera se agrandó hasta alcanzarles con múltiples explosiones devastadoras. Era el conjuro más destructivo que existía.

Ya no había nada más que hacer ahí. Emprendió el vuelo y volvió hacia casa. El holocausto había finalizado. Ese día Bhaar dejó de existir.

Una vez aterrizó, Valefor se esfumó en cenizas después de haber hecho sus últimos esfuerzos. Esas cenizas se volvieron en una brillante alma que puso rumbo hacia el cielo, descansando en paz.

–Gracias, amigo... –murmuró débil.

Cogió la pala y empezó a cavar un hoyo para enterrar a su mujer. Clavó la pala y cogió a Sara en brazos. La contempló lleno de lágrimas, no podía creerlo, y la tumbó en aquel espacio que había removido. Acto la enterró y tras lamentarse un buen par de horas, entró a casa. Una vez en el comedor, escuchó la voz de su hijo desde su habitación.

–¿Papá? No... No puedo dormir...

Guilles entró en el dormitorio del pequeño y se sentó sobre su cama y lo miró sonriendo.

–No pasa nada. Papá te contará un cuento... –miró pensativo la estantería de cuentos cual podía escoger. Desvió la mirada de ese montón de cuentos y se giró hacia su hijo. –Érase una vez, cuatro guerreros, poseedores de los cuatro cristales mágicos, se adentraron en un mar de peligros y aventuras. Un Mago Negro, un Guerrero, un Ladrón y una Maga Blanca, protegían este mundo que conocemos de innumerables monstruos salvajes que atacaban Cornelia y demás ciudades y aldeas. Eran cuatro sujetos muy muy valientes. Pero un día, ese mar de aventuras daría paso a la última y más peligrosa. El más temible de los enemigos, Caos, planeaba hacerse con el control del mundo. Así que, ambos juntaron magia y destreza y se enfrentaron a él. Fue un combate muy difícil, pero al fin, consiguieron su misión y así volver a reinar la paz y la tranquilidad entre nosotros. Los llamaban... Los cuatro Guerreros de la Luz.

Fin del capítulo 1

Nota del Autor: Tengo pensado de hacer una mezcla de varios FF (De la misma época, es decir, no voy a mezclar FFX con el FFI pues el FFX es más futurista) pero a partir de una historia diferente y cambiando un poco la historia de los demás FF para que haya coordinación. Espero que os guste ^^


	2. El Trío K

Capítulo 2: El Trío K

Días después de la tragedia en Bhaar y la pérdida de Sara, el rey de Cornelia decidió dejar esas tierras desiertas. No fueron adueñadas pues Alexandría tampoco las quería, se le hacía indiferente. De todas formas, ese territorio estaba bajo Cornelia. Si Pravoca quería hacerse con él, tenía que comprarlo o conquistarlo. Pravoca pudo haber probado esa segunda opción ya que lucía un poderoso ejército naval, pero no le interesaba entrar en guerra además que los Alexandrinos

podrían estar al acecho.

A pesar de la aplastante victoria de los cornelialexandrinos, la reina Brahne de Alexandría no levantaba ánimos. Se abanicaba con un soplillo mientras observaba, desde el balcón de su cámara, su ciudad con cara de asco. Aburrida, llamó a tres de sus bufones, pero no precisamente a alegrarle el día.

–¡Korvan, Keven, Karv! –gritó la reina.

Los tres bufones se exaltaron del susto y se dirigieron a paso leve a los aposentos de Brahne con un temblor en las piernas.

–Ay madre mía... ¡AY MADRE MÍA! ¿Habéis oído ese agonizante chillido de la reina? Seguro que nos va a despedir por el número de ayer! Lo veo venir, no salió bien, nuestro castigo será terrible... ¡SERÁ TERRIBLE! –Anunció uno de los tres. Portaba una máscara con una expresión triste, una túnica ancha adornada con un estampado de rombos amarillos y un sombrero de tres picos a juego con la vestimenta. Los tres vestían de la misma manera, solo se les diferenciaba por el color y la máscara, que este, venía siendo el "Bufón de la tragedia".

–No quiero asustarte, Karv... pero dicen que la reina castiga a sus hombres... ¡HACIÉNDOLOS DE APERITIVO! ¡POR ESO ESTÁ TAN GORDA! –exclamó el bufón de su izquierda entre carcajadas al acabar la frase intentando parar de reír. Éste llevaba un conjunto rombos verdes una máscara con un rostro alegre que mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se le conocía como el "Bufón de la comedia".

–¡AY! ¡NO QUIERO HACERLE DE POLLO FRITO A LA REINA! ¡AYYYYYY! –dijo Karv sacudiendo los brazos arriba y abajo nervioso y desesperado a punto de romper a llorar.

–Keven, no le hagas entrar más pánico del que tiene. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, no vaya a ser que se enfade –interceptó el último de los tres, un bufón con un estampado negros rombos pero una máscara sin sentimientos que mostrar, tan solo se mostraba dibujada unos serios entre serios y alegres, le llamaban el "Bufón del melodrama" o, simplemente, "Neutro".

Llegaron a la cámara de la reina que les esperaba refunfuñando y apretando fuerte el soplillo que empezaba a crujir.

–¡AY! –dejó escapar Karv temiendo ser devorado y se escondió detrás

de la túnica de Keven quién tuvo que aguantarse la risa con los mofletes hinchados y apunto de soltar una lágrima.

–Pensé que vuestras actuaciones me harían mejorar mi estado de ánimo... ¡Pero es veros y deprimirme! ¡Aún no se como diantres os habéis alzado con el título de bufones de la reina! –enfurecida, acabó rompiendo el soplillo. –Además es que no dais ni una en las misiones... –se acercó a ellos y los agarró violentamente a los tres del cuello de a túnica con una sola mano. –Un solo fallo más y os haré comida de chocobo con mis propias manos!

–¿De chocobo? Vaya, parece que se está tomando en serio la diet... –antes de terminar la frase, recibió un rodillazo de Korvan en la entrepierna.

–¡¿CÓMO DICES?!

–Q-QUE HARÉ LO QUE NOS PIDAS -tartamudeó nervioso.

–Hmmm... –los soltó y cayeron de culo al suelo. –¡Ton, Son!

Dos enanos bufones con un parentesco familiar a un par de elfos y equipados con un sombrero de tres picos con cascabeles en cada punta y una túnica azul-blanca y roja-blanca con unas mangas enormes, entraron al escucharla.

–¿Nos ha llamado, pífate? –se adelantó Ton, el bufón de la túnica azul-blanca.

–¿Qué desea, páfate? –siguió su compañero, Son.

–He enviado una carta al rey Arthur Kolka Tawantyn diciéndole que tres de mis bufones iban a embarcar hacia Rebena Te Ra para ayudarle en el aumento de población pues la transición democrática es... digamos que nula, solo se hallan la familia real, el ejército y un 5% de población de la que tiene Alexandria. Así que he pensado que una gran festival captaría la atención de la gente.

–¿Rebena Te Ra despoblada? ¿Que es lo que ha ocurrido, pífate?

–Hay una ciudad en ruinas llamada Ciudad Vieja que conecta con Rebena Te Ra y en ella está llena de peligrosos monstruos que asaltaban la ciudad vecina con frecuencia. La población no podía vivir con ese miedo y emigró a pequeñas aldeas a varios kilómetros de la ciudad del reino. Durante muchos años, Arthur junto a su ejército ha estado luchando para limpiar esa ciudad de monstruos y, finalmente, todos sus esfuerzos dieron su fruto, pero pudo observar que la ciudad había quedado desierta. Si les ayudamos con esto, se podría firmar un pacto de unión entre Alexandría y Rebena Te Ra y así tener un imperio más poderoso.

–¡Qué brillante idea, páfate!

–¡Vuestra amabilidad e inteligencia nunca deja de deslumbrarme, pífate!

Keven observó a ese par de bufones con despreció y apartó la mirada, "pelotas" pensó. Era una perfecta idea, una unificación para poder expandir el territorio Alexandrino después de un par de años de sequía, pero en cuanto a esta misión que la reina les había mandado, había algo que no le cuadraba a Korvan.

–Pero reina, vos dijo que envió una carta al rey Arthur diciéndole que enviaríais tres bufones, sin embargo, el número de bufones en esta sala alcanza a los que vos queréis mandar. ¿A cuáles de los tres elegiréis para ello?

–Por favor, Korvan, está claro que nos va a escoger a nosotros, ¡El Trío K! –quiso responder Keven por Brahne.

–Cierra la boca, payaso de pacotilla –mandó a callar la reina. –Esta es una misión demasiado importante como para que me la fastidiéis. Lo he decidido y los tres serán Ton, Son y Korvan de relleno.

Karv se echó a llorar otra vez y se sonó la nariz con la túnica de Keven y este se reservó el enfado para cuando saliesen de la cámara de la reina.

–¿Y por qué a Korvan y no a Keven o a mí? ¿Qué tiene Korvan que no tengamos nosotros? –dijo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y mocos.

–Korvan a diferencia de vosotros, gana un salario mayor que el vuestro gracias a su dedicación y seriedad por su trabajo, y no me sentía a gusto mandando tan solo a Ton y a Son –dio media vuelta y sacó un abanico dorado. –¡Basta de preguntas! ¡Ahora largo de mis aposentos! La embarcación será mañana a las diez en punto. Iros a preparar para el viaje antes de que os eche a patadas.

Los cinco bufones salieron por patas, ver a la reina enfadada sería lo

último que verían sus ojos. Ton y Son, a pesar de su estatura, se encararon a los otros tres, mofándose de ellos.

–Vaya, vaya, me da que dos se van a quedar con las ganas de salir del reino, pífate.

–"Pensé que vuestras actuaciones me harían mejorar mi estado de ánimo... ¡Pero es veros y deprimirme!" ¿Es que no has escuchado a la reina, páfate? –añadió intentando imitar la voz de Brahne burlándose también.

–Grrrrr... ¡Malditos seáis! –exclamó Keven y, poseído por la furia y la rabia, se lanzó hacia ellos pero Karv y Korvan lo agarraron fuerte intentando calmarlo. –¡Os vais a enterar cuando os pille! ¡Os voy a hacer a trozos! ¡Más os vale ir con cuidado al cruzar la calle!

–¡No Keven! ¡No lo hagas, por favor! Como la reina se entere de que atacamos a sus favoritos... ¡No quiero acabar en su estómago!

–¡Keven! ¡Basta ya!

Ton se llevó la mano a la boca y bostezó simulando cansancio.

–Qué aburrimiento, pífate.

–Ahora entiendo por qué la reina quiere despedirlos, dan más pena que el Batallón Pluto, páfate.

Ambos se despidieron a paso leve por el enorme pasillo hasta desaparecer de sus vistas.

–Anda, vayamos a la taberna a tomar algo como despedida –dijo Korvan con un tono relajado y Keven y Karv asintieron.

Llegaron a la taberna y se sentaron en una mesa redonda a una esquina

del local. Pidieron tres_ birras_ y tres patas de mu rebozadas, una comida muy clásica de aquella taberna y la más deliciosa.

–¡Tío! ¡Te vas a Rebena Te Ra! Que suerte tienes, cabrón. Se dice que esa ciudad es conocida por su nivel de alquimia, pocas ciudades tienen un nivel tan alto aunque esta esté actualmente desierta.

–Lo sé, pero de suerte nada que se supone que voy ahí a hacer el payaso con los dos enanos esos, nunca mejor dicho.

–Bueno, pero más te vale que me traigas un regalito de ahí.

–K-K-Korvan... prométeme que vas a volver... tienes que volver porque si no... que va a ser de nosotros... AYYYYYY... –dijo Karv uniéndose en la conversación.

–No sé tú, pero si Korvan no vuelve no voy a quedarme solo contigo, solo me faltaba tener que hacerte de canguro cada día aguantando tus llantos a solas sin poder compartir el sufrimiento que es estar contigo con Korvan.

–¿¡K-K-KEVEN!? –su expresión lo decía todo, estaba a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo.

–Keven, te has pasado con el pobre Karv –añadió escondiendo una leve risa bajo la máscara.

–¡Si sabes que te lo digo en broma, Karv! ¿De quién me iba a reír si no? –estalló a carcajadas pegando una serie de palmadas al hombro del triste bufón.

Korvan y Keven no podían contener la risa en cambio Karv lloraba indignado interpretando que se reían de él y lo trataban como un crío. Pocas veces se le sentía reír al bufón del melodrama, aunque siempre escondía esa diversión bajo su máscara normalmente era serio y sabía razonar con mucha cabeza. Era el más maduro de los tres, quien se hacía cargo de Karv cuando estaba triste por mucho que lo estuviese y de parar a Korvan cuando iba a meter la pata y corregirlo.

Ya era de noche, se acercaba la hora de volver al castillo a sus respectivas habitaciones cuyas aún se preguntaban cómo se les habían otorgado. Llegaron y Korvan se despidió finalmente pues tenía que

madrugar y sabía que los otros dos, con lo irresponsables que eran, se irían a quedar dormidos.

–Bueno chicos, me voy a dormir. Estoy cansado y mañana madrugo.

–¡TE VOY A ECHAR MUCHO DE MENOS! –volvió a sonarse en la túnica de Keven.

"Ya van dos" pensó el divertido bufón que se estaba volviendo una furia en silencio.

–Shhhhhhhhhh no grites que es tarde.

–Ey, mañana por la mañana iremos al puerto a despedirnos.

–No me voy a la guerra, chicos, tranquilos.

De una vez por todas se dieron las buenas noches y se marcharon a sus cuartos. Keven y Korvan se quedaron roque en cuestión de segundos, pero Karv no lograba dormirse, una inquietud rodeaba su cuerpo y le impedía cerrar los ojos. Así que sin que nadie lo viera, dio un paseo por los pasillos.

–Sé que Korvan estará fuera unos días... pero al lado de Ton y Son no me fío ni un pelo...

Un fino rayo de luz se escapa de los aposentos de la reina, captó su atención y decidió acercarse con valentía. Dentro se escuchaban unas voces, parecía una conversación de alto secreto. Echó un ojo para ver quiénes eran aunque sus voces ya las tenía más que oídas.

–¿Ton? ¿Son? ¿Qué diantres hacen estos aquí? Será mejor que avise a Keven –dio marcha atrás y se dirigió corriendo de puntillas hasta llegar a su habitación.

Lo zarandeó con fuerza hasta lograr despertarlo.

–¿YA ES DE DÍA? NO ME DIGAS QUE KORVAN HA EMBARCADO YA.

–SHHHHHHHHHH baja la voz... Aún es de noche, tienes que ver esto –lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó tras levantarlo de golpe.

–Karv, son las tres de la mañana, espero que me des una buena razón para despertarme antes de que te mate.

–Mira esto...

Ambos miraron a través de ese pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la pared y se pusieron atentos ante esa charla.

–Que parezca un accidente.

–¿Así que solo tenemos que matar al rey Arthur, pífate?

–¿Matar al rey Arthur? ¿Tan solo eso, páfate?

–Exacto, nadie más tiene que saberlo.

Al oír eso, se sobresaltaron ¿Por qué querían matar al rey?

–Una vez matemos al rey y todo su ejército, Cornelia será nuestro objetivo y nos haremos con el Imperio más grande y más aterrador.

Keven y Karv no se lo podían creer ¿Luego ir a por Cornelia? ¿Por qué? Después de hacer un pacto de unión, ¿Por qué esta traición? Keven no pudo contenerse y de un acto reflejo, rompió la puerta de una patada.

–¿¡PERO CÓMO OSÁIS HACER TAL COSA!?

–K-K-K-KEVEN ¿P-P-PERO QUÉ HACES? –dijo Karv con el corazón que se le salía por la boca.

–¡ATRAPADLOS! –ordenó la reina a Ton, Son y a los guardias más cercanos.

No les tocó más remedio que huir, no podían enfrentarse a ellos, eran demasiados hombres. En un momento inesperado, los rodearon y cada guardia puso el filo de su espada en el cuello de cada bufón. Nadie dijo que escaparse del castillo sería fácil, pero no imposible. Keven dejo ir una esfera que tenía en la mano y al caer al suelo provocó una gran nube de humo que usaron para evadir de ahí. Cada vez estaban más cerca, ya podían ver la salida pero dos soldados se interpusieron en su camino. Era el turno de Karv. De su túnica sacó dos mazas de malabaristas que al lanzarlas hacia ellos, explotaron y así, la puerta fue derribada también dos Chocobos "prestados" del establo y pusieron rumbo a Cornelia pues a Rebena Te Ra solo se podía llegar por mar e iban en contrarreloj. Tenían que informar a la ciudad antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, el castillo estaba limpio y ordenado a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. La reina pensó que Korvan podría llegar a sospechar pues sabía que su astucia no se podía subestimar. Una vez preparados los tres bufones para la misión, pusieron rumbo al puerto con una decena de soldados y subieron a la nave. Desde el barco se podía ver como centenas de alexandrinos se despedían alzando la mano bien alta. "¿Dónde están Keven y Karv...? Se habrán quedado dormidos los pobres" pensó Korvan. Sonó la bocina de barco y zarpó hacia Rebena Te Ra. La enorme nave empezó a surcar los mares. El Neutro camino hacia la proa con total serenidad y se paró en seco al observar un grupo de gaviotas que volaban por encima de ellos y al momento, se quitó la máscara para dejar que la brisa le acariciara el rostro. Iba a ser un largo viaje, así que se relajó ahora que podía aprovechando que estaba fuera de servicio.

Final del segundo capítulo.

Nota del autor: En este capítulo no he añadido acción pues me la quiero reservar para el siguiente fic y que corra un poco la intriga.


End file.
